read my mind
by aestheticisms
Summary: Cause I don't shine, if you don't shine. - Curtis, Rosa.


**read my mind **

oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind  
cause I don't shine if you don't shine

* * *

The random calls weren't his idea, honestly!

After all, deliberating the issue with his co-star, on and off love interest in several romantic comedies, and overall fantastic friend, Yancy, wasn't the best of ideas. First of all, Yancy had the romantic experience of a newt, which was to say, very little. She was a blushing school girl off-screen, and had no idea how to handle the proposal of a secret rendezvous, or a hush hush relationship.

So, it was obvious from the start that asking her for romance advice wasn't a great idea, but hey, Curtis didn't have a lot of people to turn to. He was a celebrity by day, loser blonde kid by night who took the latest trains back home to Nimbasa because he wanted to avoid the screaming terrors that were sixteen year old girls.

Well, most sixteen year old girls did invoke in him fear like no other, there was one that made him a nervous wreck, a stuttering and blubbering fool, and that was a feat unheard of! Curtis, the grand Christoph according to the television addicted masses, was cool, suave, collected. This girl, the girl who chanced upon his Xtransciever, made him melt.

Her name was Rosa Argentifero, and hot damn, was she a bombshell. She was excitable, always grinning, had a snobbier side that he came to know during their first video chat, and held a wicked good battle record. Her exploits in the Battle Subway were known across Unova, many whispered she had the potential to overpass Nuvema Town's darling, the elusive hero of Unova. But Curtis knew Rosa didn't have the guts, she was too kind. She was genuine, sweet, she didn't have the level of cruelty necessary to become the best, the strongest.

He thought about her a lot, he realized weeks after their first meetup. The Nimbassan amusement park, where she first found his mobile device, was glittering, golden, bright and vivid with emotion and exuberance, the people laughed and cheered as roller coasters whirred and whirled inside their cool buildings, and the ferris wheel slowly cranked wheels skyward, the scene was picturesque, and perfect for anonymity. He wanted to see the girl somewhere where he wouldn't be recognized, he wore a hat and a vest he would've never worn in a thousand years, and the shitty disguised worked. It took several tries to convince the girl that yes, he was studio pop idol Christoph, yes, that was his Xtransciever, and that no, he wasn't gay, why the hell was that question even asked.

She answered with an airy giggle, oh, it's just you're the first guy not to look at my boobs at first glance.

His cheeks had burned bright red, and he let out several coughs before attempting to regain his composure. Rosa was blunt, and he kind of liked that. He confirmed his heterosexuality with a roll of eyes, and introductions were held. After an awkward exchange of real numbers and photos for caller IDs, they rode the ferris wheel, he took the window seat, and she laid her lean, toned legs on his lap, closing the gap between the two sides of the carriage. Their conversation lasted until the late night, long after their ride ended, and the festive mood died down to a mute static. He hugged her goodbye at the door of her home in Aspertia, and she promised to call back soon. She said she'd like to hang out again.

Rosa hasn't called him in weeks. Curtis was getting worried. Maybe he scared her off, was he too brash? Yancy said he was totally in the clear, and that maybe she was just busy? Her soft soprano wasn't much of a comfort, the pink haired girl was a lovestruck Daisy when it came to logical explanations or rational thought. Rosa probably had a horrible accident, and was stuck in a coma, waiting for true love's first kiss to save her.

Yes, this was definitely the case.

("God, you're such a drama queen, Curtis!")

So, he called her. It was very spur of the moment, random, at best, and he was terrified every step of the way. She answered in Lentimas Town, told him to hold until she arrived in Undella, where she popped into the Marine Tube, where she rested against the plexiglass structure, sea pokemon drifted behind her brown hair, she talked about her travels, and her sudden lack of communication, blaming it on trouble above. Her best friend was busy saving the world, she sighed, and she was sitting around, unable to do anything. Her lower lip quivered, her eyes lidded, she looked so tired, Curtis couldn't help his heart swell at the sight.

He felt bad for her. His life consisted of movies and acting, but Rosa wanted more than the episodic drama. She wanted to live, to do more than exist.

He wished he could comfort her, offer a caress or an embrace. All he could do was smile, and scratch at the back of his head, offer a line or two about confidence and faith.

Curtis glanced at his wristwatch while the girl sighed into the mic. It was later in the afternoon, if he borrowed Yancy's Skarmory, he's be in Undella in a half hour…

The blonde quickly apologized, and asked that she stay where she was. Rosa complied, mostly confused by his erratic behavior, as she saw his face disappear from her screen.

Thirty five minutes later he was holding her in his arms, the contact more than the brief hug in front of her parents, he was pressing her against his chest, her arms were wrapped around his waist, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, he could feel the shallowness of her breath, as she whispered of good dreams for a century in his arms.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and watched the oceanic vista blur into blue.


End file.
